


Red Rose and Dagger

by Frozensnake53



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozensnake53/pseuds/Frozensnake53
Summary: After the Great War (fighting for freedom of the Villain Kids), Harry finds himself wandering into the woods at night to the lagoon, despite the rumours and warnings that a savage beast lurks around the shore of the lagoon at night.Trigger Warning: Attempted suicide.





	Red Rose and Dagger

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This story was inspired by pictures of Thomas in Spring Awakening and it just oozed angst and I love angst so I wrote this. 
> 
> Trigger Warning: Attempted Suicide

 Hard, dry ground pokes his bare feet as Harry walks through the forest. A small breeze from the night sky shifts the soft material of Harry’s white shirt across his chest. A small dagger gripped tightly in one hand moonlight glinting off the blade causing an ethereal glow.  _Beautiful yet deadly._

In the other hand a, single red rose, thorns peppering the stem. _Beautiful yet innocent._

 Moonlight floods down, bathing Harry in its cool light as the clearing opens, the gentle lapping of the lagoon meeting the bank fills Harry’s ears as he sits down on a podium illuminated by the moon, as if an angel were looking upon him. Blue and white flowers arranged neatly on the podium, with two little lights to guide night dwellers, beckoning them to come closer.

Everyone in the United States of Auradon have heard about the rumours of the lagoon in Neverland. A beast of war, with black matted fur, hooked fangs sitting wickedly in its mouth, ice blue eyes gleaming with bloodlust that would make vampires sick to their stomach. It is said the beast stalks to the lagoon at night looking for a human to prey on, to sink its teeth into its victims neck savagely slashing, spilling blood, for each morning, a single rose once blue now stained red, to be found reminding people that the beast of war is still there, lurking in the shadows.

Safe to say that everyone in the United States of Auradon avoids the lagoon at night. 

But not Harry.

His palm dangerously close to the blade of the dagger, it gleaming for blood as he squeezes his hand harder round the hilt, but the cold metal of the dagger is not what spills blood. He lifts the rose towards the moon a beautiful glow painting the rose in its innocence as Harry watches a single bead of blood run from his finger tip that a thorn has bitten, all the way down the stem, a red line contrasting against the green. He watches as the bead of blood drops onto his white shirt. He inhales harshly through his nose as the red stains his shirt, reminding him of his old leather coat that he once wore proudly. 

Placing the flower down gently beside him, Harry presses the heel of his free hand into his eyes, closing them, transporting him to a war torn Auradon behind his eyelids.

_Enemies and friends alike fall with bloodcurdling cries as they get struck by a sword or pistol. Harry wipes at the blood on his face smearing it as if it were some kind of sadistic war paint. He looks to his left as he pulls his sword out of his enemy, and slashed the throat of another with his hook, grinning madly as their lifeless bodies both fall to the ground with a thud. His eyes land upon Uma, the sun shining down upon her as if it were giving her a halo. Her moves sharp and calculated. He could tell she was tense because, unlike Harry, she does not get any satisfaction taking someone’s life, but when you’re at war its inevitable._

_Harry glances at the shore where Gil is stood firing a pistol at attackers, with the odd knockout punch here and there finishing them off with a swift pull of a trigger. Harry can tell that Gil is no longer the innocent boy he once was due to his hardened expression as he shoots enemies._

_Suddenly a boom was heard causing the ship to rock to the side. Friend and foe fell over at the force of the rocking. Harry gripped onto a rope for support watching as Uma did the same her face in a snarl as she smashes the heel of her boot into a young girls head, killing her instantly. Harry looked above him as he saw a black mass hurtling toward the ship at a high speed, Uma must have noticed as well as she opened her mouth looking at Harry with eyes full of love and screamed, “INCOMING!”_  

Harry gasped as he opened his eyes and in one swift move knelt, snapping his left hand up, dagger blade positioned across his neck. Tears ran down his face as he sobbed, praying for forgiveness never works for someone who has the blood of hundreds on his hands, on his body. An expression of desperation and pain plastered on his face as his hand shakes, eyes darting across the lagoon water. 

Harry lets out a small whine as one of her cold hands wrap around his left hand holding his blade whilst the other grips his right bicep pulling him close to her chest. 

“Hey, just relax Harry,” she whispers softly into his left ear. Her cold lips brushing his ear like a small kiss. “I’m here now.” 

Harry but his lip and shook his head trying to resist her angelic voice whispering sweet tunes into his ear, but his body immediately relaxes into her ever so familiar touch. “I’m s-sorry Uma” Harry chokes out in a sob thick tears rolling down his face, Harry swears he can feel the phantom stickiness of eyeliner. “I should of h-helped them. I - I should of helped-“ Harry can’t finish his sentence as his chest constricts as if an iron grip was forcing the air out of his lungs burning his throat. 

“Shhhhh,” Uma whispers delicately. She runs a hand through Harry’s hair any last tension in him is released, his grip loosening enough on the blade that she slowly removes it from his grip, placing it behind her. She shifts her position gently running her right hand through Harry’s black hair in a soothing manner. She lays her head on his left shoulder whilst placing her legs either side of Harry, hugging him from behind. 

Harry feels his heart hammer in his chest as she strokes his hair, clinging onto him in silence as his sobs subside to silent tears. 

He turns his head round and is met with her dull eyes. He soon shifts his entire body, his back to the lagoon as he looks at Uma, the moonlight bouncing off her white shirt, similar to Harry’s. His tears stopping as feels a lump in his throat once again stunned by her beauty. Her braid framing her face, her skin flawless from scars. 

“There’s nothing you could of done, Harry,” Uma says softly but the undertone of seriousness is not undetected by Harry. Harry looks down at his hands in his lap. 

“But I-“ 

“Trust me Harry,” Uma breathes cupping a side of Harry’s cheek, her thumb gently caressing his cheekbone causing Harry to lean into her touch. 

“It shouldn’t of been just me,” Harry whispers softly, a single tear rolling down his eye as Uma looks at him sadly. 

“It’s never been just you Harry,” Uma says drawing her hand away from his face grabbing his hands. Slowly she leans forward, hands still connected with his, and places a soft kiss on Harry’s lips. 

Harry lets his eyes flutter shut as her cold lips are on his, but it ends all too soon as she pulls away. He keeps his eyes shut. “But it is,” he states squeezing his eyes as if to close them even more, “I’m the only one they pulled from that wreck! I’m the only one who survived cannonball!” 

He opens his eyes as he hears her gasp, her a spot of crimson growing on her chest, staining her shirt, spreading out in a morbid hug. 

“No, no,” he whines as he grasps onto her shirt, holding onto her as if it would keep her with him. “Uma no please,” he pleads, desperation and panic in his voice. His heart beats faster, his palms sweaty and lips trembling. “Uma,” his voice cracks as the blood cover her shirt fully her body becoming too heavy for Harry to bare as he lowers her torso the the ground. 

He pulls back looking at the space where Uma’s body was only to be met with a bed of undisturbed blue and white flowers on the podium. 

He runs a hand through his black matted hair then, he slowly brushes the flowers out of the way to reveal a golden plaque which reads; 

_“In memory of Uma Triskelion. Her body lost at sea as she fought in the Great War. Beloved Captain, friend and lover.”_  

The next morning rumours of the Beast of War returning ran wild as a single red rose was found upon the lost Captains podium.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this, if you did and want something else like this feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> Bonus: 
> 
> So I love hidden meanings/symbolism so for anyone who didn't quite get it I added a few bits of symbolism. 
> 
> Dagger: The dagger represents Harry because it looks dangerous and people expect a dagger to make someone bleed and cause pain.
> 
> Red Rose: The red rose represents Uma. It is something Harry finds beautiful yet causes him to bleed, meaning her death caused him pain and is the thing that hurts him more than his own deeds that he feels guilty over.
> 
> Beast of War: This one is simple it is simply Harry, due to how people saw him savagely fight in the war, which scared people so much they avoid him making him a social outcast.


End file.
